


A mother’s help

by NCSP



Series: Something to tell you [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, M/M, Mama knows best, Mpreg, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP
Summary: Tony has never been good at the ‘meet the parents’ thing





	A mother’s help

Luring Loki into the lab hadn’t been hard for Tony, and his work wasn’t very much disturbed by the god who had conjured up a book and had fallen asleep after a couple hours, one hand on the book keeping it partly open and the other one folded on his stomach.

He must have been truly exhausted.

Tony made sure his favourite Norse God was asleep before moving to the room next to the workshop; he could still see Loki if he were to wake up, but at least he would’t have been heard by the sleeping beauty. To avoid the speakers that would’ve disturbed Loki had he asked Jarvis to make the call, he pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jeans.

“Tony?”

“Hi, Bruce.”

“Everything alright?” He was already worried. After Tony’s last call he could only look at his phone with suspect when the screen reported Tony’s name.

“Not exactly, but I found out why Loki can’t sleep,” he explained briefly to their doctor what he had discovered just a few hours before, and Bruce gasped on the phone.

“That’s…”

“Yeah. It is. That’s why I need your help.”

“I’ll have to draw a few exams to find the right dosage, but I guess I can find something.”

“What? No, I’m not asking you to give Loki any pills. Do you know how I could contact the Queen of Asgard?”

“Come again?”

“The Queen of Asgard. Frigga. I need to talk to her.”

“Wait. You’re asking me to call the royal stepmother of your pregnant male lover?”

“Exactly.”

“Are you mad?”

“Not necessarily. She’s the only one I can turn to to know if there’s something I can do to keep us all safe. There’s no way in hell I’ll let that scum touch my child,” he growled.

“Why don’t you ask Thor? Was he…?” Bruce didn’t finish the sentence, afraid as Tony had been a few hours before of the possible answer.

“No, he wasn’t involved, but I’d like to avoid being smashed against a wall. And he’s not the master of subtlety, I don’t want to feed him too much information, it could backfire.”

“Why don’t you ask Loki?”

“I’m not going to give him false hope if nothing good comes out of this meeting, and he’s too proud to call mom anyway.”

Bruce sighed, “Fine, I’ll see what I can do. But I can’t promise you anything.”

“Thanks, Smash.”

Tony returned to work, sure that Jarvis would’ve informed him of Bruce’s next call, but in the round of an hour a green mist started forming into the workshop.

The billionaire instantly turned to Loki, but the god was still soundly asleep. 

His eyes scanned the room till they landed on the point where the mist was more dense and starting to take the shape of a tall woman.

Oh god.

Goddess, actually.

Frigga materialised in the room and graciously looked around, taking in her surroundings. Her eyes instantly focused on Loki, so tired he hadn’t been woken up even by the magic filling the room, to pass to Tony an instant later.

The genius had no idea how to react. Should he bow or that would’ve been ridiculous and considered a mockery by the queen? He had counted on a few minutes to put himself together after Bruce’s call telling him he had found a way to contact Frigga, but apparently his friend was taking his little revenge on him.

“Hello, Anthony,” the queen smiled and crossed the room.

“Your… Grace?”

She nodded, signing that he had guessed the proper way to address her. That Game of Thrones marathon Loki had insisted on hadn’t been for nothing, then.

Okay, now if was the moment of trial by fire. He had never been good at the ‘meet the parents’ thing, but the possibility of being blown up to pieces by a goddess who mastered magic had never come into play.

“May I know why I am here?”

“Of course,” he would’ve offered her somewhere to sit, but the only clean piece of furniture in the lab was the sofa where Loki was sleeping, and he didn’t intend to wake him up. Tony gestured her to the next room and the goddess followed, almost gliding in the lab full of objects carelessly scattered on the floor. 

Maybe he should’ve tidied up a little, that wasn’t certainly making a good impression.

“I… uhm,” it was strange for Tony, but he had no idea where to start.

Frigga smirked at the sight of the man scratching his neck in search of the right thing to say.

“It is nice to finally meet the human who has been stealing away Loki for the last months,” she offered, “Had I waited for Loki to introduce you I would have probably died of old age,” she smiled at her own joke.

“Err…”

“I have been told by my other son you are a sort of genius.”

How kind not pointing directly out that his lack of coherent speech was making a poor impression.

Okay, now it was the moment of putting himself together, possibility of ending up dead if he chose the wrong words or not.  
“You’ve very interesting kids, Your Grace, speaking of which…”

“Loki’s with child,” it wasn’t even a question.

“Well, yes,” at least he hadn’t had to tell her; it would’ve been weird, “That’s why I’ve asked for this meeting.”

“What do you want from me?” She elegantly quirked an eyebrow, her expression turning slightly stern.

Oh, so she believed him a bastard who wanted to get rid of the child. How rude.

He could be rude too, “I wondered if there was any chance this one could avoid to end up dead at the hands of your husband.”

Frigga imperturbably stared at him for a few long moments, waiting for him to lower his gaze, and when it didn’t happen a small smile formed on her lips.

What a peculiar human.

“So you want to take care of this child.”

“Yes! Why do you all think I don’t?”

First Loki, then Bruce, later Pepper, and now even the bloody Queen of Asgard. He was starting to think there was something wrong with him.

“Loki has never been particularly lucky.”

“If you want to call seeing your sons butchered in front of your eyes a matter of bad luck.”

Frigga sighed, “He told you the whole story. He must truly trust you.”

“The situation is becoming unbearable. He has nightmares every night, can’t sleep decently, and it isn’t good for the baby.”

“I can brew a potion to make him sleep if you manage to convince him to take it. He’s never been very fond of sleeping remedies.”

Again.

“Thank you for your kindness, but I don’t want to cure the symptoms. I’m looking for something that’ll make us stop worry. What he’s afraid of is that this child, our unborn child, will suffer the same fate of his sons. And now I’m worried too. I’m asking your help to find a definitive solution to the fact that your husband could come up with another excuse for infanticide.”

Most probably that wasn’t the proper way to speak to a queen, but Tony was beyond caring.

Frigga was silent again.

“Do you want to speak about this here?” She gestured at Loki, still asleep but in hearing range.

Tony shook his head and led her to the elevator, “Jarvis, monitor his vitals. When he’s about to wake up call me.”

“Yes, sir.”

The goddess looked around in the small space, trying to understand where that voice came from. 

Asgardians and technology, Tony’s favourite show.

“He’s in the walls. Not a physical person,” he added quickly after Frigga’s bewildered stare. He didn’t want her to think the father of her grandchild was a sort of maniac. 

She had married Odin, though.

“He’s my helper.”

“My name is Jarvis, Your Grace. Dr. Stark invented me and built me so that I can manage his house and many tasks that would require time he doesn’t have. I’m very glad to make your acquaintance.”

How came that his AI was more at ease with royalty than him?

“Thanks for the explanation, Jar.”

“My pleasure, sir.”

Now he was definitely showing off.

When they reached the spacious living room Frigga elegantly sat on one of the leather armchairs, while Tony resumed his place on the sofa.

“Do you have any idea?”

“For not having another dead grandchild?”

Tony didn’t expect that. Suddenly he could see how old Frigga was, it was in her eyes. Nothing too visible, just a little shift, a little variation in the colour of her irises.

“You might think I do not care enough about my family, Anthony, but I do. Truly. Things work differently on Asgard. What Odin says is law, there is no way of going against it. When I found out what they had done to my poor Vali and … it was too late, though. The only thing I managed to do was having Loki released, but that did not change much.”

“Couldn’t you…”

“Leave?” Her laugh was mirthless, “I will say it again, things work differently on Asgard, we are not as free as you are on Midgard. Being part of the royal family only makes our leash shorter. I know you think I should have watched on my younger son better – do not deny it, I can read it in your eyes, and it only proves me you really care about him – and I do not want to excuse myself saying I could not have done better. What I am trying to explain is that it is not that easy to disobey the King for an Asgardian.”

“So I should just settle and face the eventuality my child’ll die because what Odin says is law?” Tony asked angrily. Maybe calling Frigga hadn’t been his best idea.

“That is not what I am saying,” she classily crossed her legs, “For an Asgardian, going against the throne’s will is punishable by death. Preventing said will… can be frowned upon.”

The mother of the Silver Tongue indeed.

The last time he had been so clueless Tony was probably five.

“You lost me, Your Grace.”

She smiled patiently, “For an Asgardian, the king’s word is law. An Asgardian must face their king’s decisions and eventual punishments, so the best way to avoid this is…” she prompted him; she wanted him to get there on his own.

“Not being an Asgardian?”

“Exactly.”

Tony frowned. What the hell did that mean?

“Honestly I don’t see how this could help us.”

“Tell me, Anthony, where do you have your citizenship?”

“I’m American.”

Oh, now he saw the point. 

Their child would’ve relied on his Midgardian part for safety, but recognising the baby would’ve been hell. And there was still the issue of Loki. What would’ve happened to him the moment Odin decided he had done something wrong or even slightly offensive and realised they were trying to prevent his moves?

It would’ve been even worse for him, he would’ve faced the consequences a thousandfold, and there was still the problem of demonstrating that the child was Tony’s, unless…

The genius gaped at Frigga.

“Yes, Anthony, you two should get married.”

“Err…”

That wasn’t what he had expected.

“Let me explain how things work for us. Everyone in the family, beside the firstborn son, is subject to the decisions of the father, here you would call him the pater familias. That right lapses when the other members of the family get married. 

Everyone beside the firstborn son leaves the family, becoming part of the family of their spouse, adopting their habits and moving to where the new family lives. It’s custom for the sons to remain in the original family anyway, there’s no written rule, usually only the daughters leave to go live with their husbands, but in this case we’ll make an exception.”

Tony burst out laughing, “So you want Loki to become my wife? You’ll tell him though, he’s already thrown me out of a window once.”

It was an hysterical laugh, probably.

“Maybe we won’t put it like this, will we?” Frigga patiently said, a small smile gracing her lips.

Tony calmed down a little, rubbed his eyes and then stroked over his goatee, “For the sake of argument, let’s say Loki’ll agree. If I understand correctly there’s a not really negligible remaining problem. The pater familias should give his consent too.”

“Yes, you guessed right.”

“So we’re back to square one.”

“There’s something else that could help us. In absence of the pater familias the eldest son takes his role ad interim, but has the power to take all the decision his father would.”

“And that leads us to Thor.”

“Indeed. Thor who loves his brother dearly and would be delighted to see him happy and safe.”

“Who’ll tear me to pieces the moments he finds out I knocked up his brother.”

“Maybe if you phrase it differently…” Frigga offered, rolling her eyes.

“Mmh, probably better. There’s still the problem of the absence of the beloved king.”

The closest members of his family were conspiring behind his back to get out of his grasp, it would’ve been interesting to know what the other Asgardians thought of him.

“Next week Odin will be visiting Vanheim, leaving Thor as regent.”

Thor as king. That was funny.

“So Thor could give his blessing.”

Tony wondered if he was really awake or not. He was conversing with the Queen of Asgard about how to sneak past the guard of the All-Father of the gods in order to marry the God of Mischief with the help of the God of Thunder. If he had told someone he would’ve ended up in a psychiatric ward.

“Yes, that is the plan.”

“And what am I supposed to do? Open a bottle of champagne, pour two glasses and slip a ring into one, so when Loki’ll throw me his because he can’t drink it I pop up the question?”

“That is up to you, Anthony,” Frigga was softly smiling. In all that conversation the human’s protests had only concerned the difficulties of their plan, there had never been a moment in which he had said no.

Tony was about to comment that being a millenary creature she could have come up with something better than that, but that wasn’t the right way to address his future mother-in-law, “Not even a suggestion to avoid being killed by your lovely son?”

“I’m sure you can handle him.”

“Sir, I’m deeply sorry to bother you, but Master Loki will be awake in a couple minutes,” Jarvis interrupted them.

The little shit was really showing off.

“It is not a problem… Jarvis,” Frigga addressed the ceiling, “We have discussed the matter at length, it is time for me to go back to Asgard before my absence gets noticed. Farewell, Anthony. It has been a real pleasure meeting you,” the queen stood up and briefly hugged Tony, leaving him wide-eyed as she disappeared.

The genius almost staggered toward the elevator, heading back to the lab. He had no idea how to brief Loki on their plan, but he would’ve come up with something. Probably the worst possible idea, but still something.

The doors opened just in time to let him see Loki stretching in his sleep, so he managed to reach the sofa when the god opened his eyes.

“Are you alright?” Loki yawned, “Looks like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

“Probably worse,” Tony put his head in his lap, “Mommy paid us a visit.”

Tony’s mother was dead, so that only left…

“My mother was here?”

“Yep.”

“Why?’ Loki sounded almost shocked, “Where’s she now?”

“She left a few moments ago.”

“You talked to her?”

“I’ve invited her here, of course I talked to her.”

“You did what?”

“Relax, Snowflake, I didn’t say anything embarrassing.”

“I doubt that.”

“Okay, maybe one thing or two, but nothing too bad.”

Loki sighed. Why did his life always have to be such a mess?

“At least tell me what you’ve been talking about.”

“She wanted to know me, says you never tell her anything.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

Tony huffed and circled Loki’s waist with his arms, “I’ve asked for her help.”

“Pardon?” Loki made him move his face so that he could look him in the eyes.

“You’re too proud to do it yourself, and at the same time you can’t go on sleeping randomly and having nightmares every night.”

“I can go sleep in the guest room,” he suggested, a hint of resignation flittering across his features.

“That’s hardly the point,” Tony looked up at him, “Lokes, it’s not about me not getting enough sleep, it’s about you and our baby. What Odin did to the three of you… I don’t want it to happen again. I want you to feel safe, to know that nothing bad will happen.”

Loki passed his fingers through his short hair, waiting to be able to speak again, “What did she tell you?”

“She...,” Tony hesitated. He could’ve simply referred Frigga’s words and be done with that, but Loki deserved better. From what he had gathered, even not including the murder of his sons into the picture, his life had been a series of disappointments and rejections, to the point he didn’t even believe the person who had told him he loved him would’ve wanted to have him around for more than a few months. 

Loki had always been cast aside for his being different from the other Asgardians, only to find then out he was what they considered monsters; no wonder he had tried to destroy his native planet and everything it represented, as if making the jotun race disappear would’ve erased the stain on his name. Tony could guess no one had been particularly supportive when the piece of information had spread; the Asgardians now only had an ulterior reason to mock him and to hate him.

“She said she’ll look something up,” he knew Loki had noticed there was something more behind his words, but appreciated how he didn’t prod.

“You could’ve woken me up.”

“Neither of us wanted to. You’re almost charming when you sleep. Maybe because you don’t talk.”

“That’s rich coming from the person who receives death threats on a daily basis.”

“See? You purposely ignored all the mails and letters from my fans.”

“Fans I’d like to see dead,” he sneered, thinking about all the love declarations addressed to his human.

Tony grinned “Someone’s jealous?”

“That’s not what I said.”

“No, but that’s what you think.”

“Stop it. It’s not funny.”

“Not for you, no.”

“It’s not funny at all. They should all get a life of their own instead of fantasising about you.”

“Oh, so yours is an altruistic speech, I understand,” Tony chuckled, “You know you don’t have anything to worry about, right? I’ve had my fair share of one night stands, but that part of my life is over. I don’t regret it, not in the slightest, but I wouldn’t go back to it,” he sat up and placed a kiss on Loki’s lips, “I‘m happy to come home to the person I love,” had he heard that same words a few years ago he would’ve considered them sappy, now he truly believed what he was saying.

“Sentimental,” Loki’s tone wanted to be derisive, but he was smiling.


End file.
